


Fomenting Revenge

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Possession, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream's ghost is being plotty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fomenting Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



He had a list. That mockery of a leader of the current rust-buckets pretending to be Decepticons was number one on his list. The second in command, for the sheer effrontery of being the second in command was on the list. So was Soundwave, for supporting the new regime.

Nor were the glitch-ridden, slag-processed Autobots safe from him. There was the new Prime, just because one Prime had been bad enough. A souped up sports car pretending to play chief domestic wasn't impressive.

An invisible smile etched itself into cruel lines, as observations proved that the new Prime had issues. Issues that someone cunning and brilliant like himself could easily exploit. Especially given the ... situation, per se, surrounding the one femme and her other admirer. Yes, for the practice it would grant him, and for the sheer hilarity of the consequences, he thought inhabiting the Autobot called Arcee would be well worth it. With any luck the corrosion of friendly relations between the Prime and his rival would be disruptive to Autobot morale.

And then he, Starscream, would see to exploiting that while taking his revenge on the rest of his list.


End file.
